Les gens veulent toujours trouver un coupable
by nighthawk-95
Summary: Les pensées du directeur de la White Star Line alors qu'il est interrogé par la commission d'enquête américaine suite au naufrage. Attention: l'histoire se base sur l'histoire réelle et non le film


**Bonjour et bienvenue sur cette fic.**  
**Attention je vous préviens d'avance, le personnage principale apparaîtra OCC pour ceux qui se baseront sur le film, je suis parti des faits réels (ou du moins d'une des multiples versions).**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

Arrogant, je l'avais été. Fiers de mes accomplissements, je l'avais été. Stupide par contre n'était pas un trait de caractère que je possédais…

_« Les gens veulent toujours trouver un coupable »_

Cette phrase régirait désormais mon avenir, et seul un imbécile ne le comprendrait pas…

Plus de 1 500 personnes avaient sombré avec la plus parfaite incarnation de mon orgueil en cette fatale nuit, les victimes étaient trouvées, le principal coupable l'était également.  
Oh assurément il y aurait d'autres personnes amenées aux piloris, mais il fallait bien un chef à la cabale, un comploteur en chef, et je représentais le plus bel exemple imaginable.

Oh bien sur je ne serais probablement pas condamné à mort, pas plus que je ne serai probablement pas condamné du tout, mais il est des choses pires que la mort…

On me reprochait d'avoir survécu là où tant avait péri, mais on m'aurait probablement également reproché d'y avoir laissé la vie.

« -La cour appelle le président de la White Star Line, Joseph Bruce Ismay, à la barre. »

Comme dans un rêve, je senti mon corps réagir sans réellement lui demander.  
Mon esprit n'était plus en phase depuis le 15 avril, et j'avais l'impression d'être détaché de toute réalité physique. Le traitement à base d'opium sur le Carpathia n'avait probablement pas aidé non plus. Note à moi-même, tenter de trouver plus d'opium pour la suite.

Les questions s'enchainaient, prévisibles, presque risibles tant le président de la commission d'enquête américaine, semblait n'avoir aucune connaissance maritime.  
Si même un amateur tel que moi m'en rendait compte, j'avais par avance de la sympathie pour les marins qui seraient interrogés après moi et qui devraient probablement expliquer plusieurs fois le rapport entre bâbord et tribord, poupe et proue. Savait-il au moins ce qu'était un iceberg ?

On aurait pu se demander pourquoi il avait été choisi pour juger des causes de la plus grande catastrophe maritime de tous les temps quand son expérience maritime se résumait probablement à son bain, voire peut-être un occasionnel détour à la mer. J'avais pourtant déjà la réponse à cette question. Les officiels de la White Star Line en poste à New York connaissaient évidemment le paysage politique local et ils m'avaient prévu.  
Officieusement ce procès était celui des Trusts, et du propriétaire de l'International Mercantile Marine Company, un groupe de compagnie maritimes dont fait partie la White Star. Le sénateur Smith s'était officiellement fait la Némésis de J.

Ah, ça-y-est, le premier argument fatal venait de tomber, comment un navire d'un tel tonnage avait-il pu appareiller avec aussi peu de canots de sauvetage ? Il était évident pour le vénérable sénateur que mon arrogance somme toute bien britannique (Rule Britania…) m'avait amenée à décréter le navire insubmersible.

Désolé cher ami, nous avion suivi les règlementations en vigueur.  
Nous aurions certes pu faire tellement mieux, mais nous avions néanmoins dépassé les quotas en puisque nous avions mis des canots de plus grande contenance et en plus grand nombre que ce qui était demandé par la règlementation du Board of Trade de 1894.

Entre ces canots et les systèmes de sécurité que nous avions mis en place sur le navire, il n'y aurait jamais dû y avoir de problèmes…  
On m'avait assuré qu'il ne pourrait y avoir de problème…  
Tout comme il n'y aurait jamais dû y avoir d'iceberg sur cette foutue route…

Quand bien même il y aurait eu un incident, les compartiments étanches devaient maintenir le Titanic à flot pendant que les passagers auraient été transvasés sur d'autres navires, et l'équipage aurait pu ramener le paquebot en sécurité pour des réparations.  
Ce navire était censé être insubmersible ou presque n'est-ce pas ?

C'était pourtant ce qu'ils m'avaient dit à l'époque.  
Ils n'avaient pas vu ce que j'avais vu cette nuit-là…  
Ils n'avaient pas vécu ce que je revivais chaque nuit depuis…

A en juger par l'air triomphant du président de l'assemblée, j'étais resté trop longtemps perdu dans mes pensées et il devait estimer m'avoir coincé dans une impasse avec une question probablement aussi stupide que les autres.  
Je reprenais rapidement contenance et lui demandait de préciser sa demande avant de répondre brièvement.

L'attaque suivante était venue, on m'accusait maintenant d'avoir ordonné au défunt capitaine de pousser le navire à sa vitesse maximum pour battre le record de vitesse de la traversée de l'Atlantique et attirer l'attention de la presse sur le Titanic.  
Pire encore, j'avais sciemment donné cet ordre alors que je savais pertinemment que des bancs de glace et des icebergs avaient été signalés par d'autres liners, mettant donc en danger la vie des passagers pour un peu d'attention.

Sérieusement ? Le navire ne pouvait atteindre au maximum 25 nœuds, soit 3 de moins que le paquebot Mauretania, et c'était sans compter nos concurrents allemands. Quiconque ayant un minimum de conscience mathématique saurait que c'était inutile. D'ailleurs le navire avait été bâti comme palace flottant, pas comme un bateau de course.  
D'autant que le Titanic était le plus grand paquebot à avoir vogué sur l'Atlantique, il atteignait un niveau de faste jamais envisagé avant. Certaines des plus grosses fortunes du monde ne s'y étaient pas trompées, paix à leur âme.

Lorsque nous avions fait le voyage inaugural du Britanic (le Sister Ship du Titanic), Philip Franklin, de l'International Mercantile Marine Company, avait souhaité que nous fassions le maximum pour arriver avant la date prévue afin de marquer les esprits.  
Déjà à l'époque ma réponse avait été négative, pourquoi aurai-je tout à coup fait un virement à180 degrés?

Mais de toute façon ils ne me croiraient pas n'est-ce pas ? Même en opposant des arguments aussi simples que cela, jamais ils ne me croiraient. Après-tout, ils cherchaient leur coupable.

Le dernier argument sérieux, celui qui faisait le plus mal : j'étais catalogué comme le lâche qui avait été le premier à fuir dans un canot de sauvetage pour sauver ma vie, ou plutôt, volant celle de femmes et d'enfants plus méritants.

J'ai fait ce que j'ai vu pour aider cette nuit, réellement.  
J'ai guidé des passagères aux embarcations, tenté d'aider à organiser l'évacuation, mais au final j'avoue avoir été humain et ne pas avoir fait preuve du légendaire flegme britannique, ainsi que l'officier Lowe me le fit remarquer en des termes moins flatteurs.  
Avec du recul, il avait évidemment raison de me rabrouer de la sorte, à vouloir presser l'évacuation j'aurai causé plus de mal que de bien.

J'avais ensuite aidé du mieux de mon possible les passagers à embarquer sur d'autres canots avant de finalement prendre place sur le radeau C, le dernier (je tiens à souligner ce point) à avoir quitté le Titanic sur le flanc tribord. Je suis sûr de n'avoir vu de femmes ou d'enfant dans notre proximité immédiate.  
Est-ce que je cherche à me tromper moi-même ?  
Les évènements étaient tellement atroces, tellement inimaginables, les gens paniquaient, tentaient vainement de sauver leur vie…  
Peut-être aurai-je dû chercher plus loin, peut-être aurai-je dû laisser ma place à un autre homme ?

Peut-être l'instinct de survie a-t-il prévalu…

Mes souvenirs du reste de la nuit étaient relativement vagues.  
Je me souviens d'avoir tourné le dos au naufrage tout du long, ne voulant voir la fin de la personnalisation de mon orgueil, refusant finalement peut-être de voir la vérité en face.  
C'est tellement humain après-tout…

Vinrent alors les cris des survivants à l'eau une fois que la poupe eut disparue sous les flots, terribles hurlements funestes, appels à l'aide dans tellement de langues, de moins en moins fort, de moins en moins nombreux, et alors, le silence… Le terrible silence, plus horrible que tout après toute cette horreur. Ce funeste silence seulement troublé par les sanglots des femmes présentes dans mon canot.

Une fois la décharge d'adrénaline passée, je restais dans un état second jusqu'à ce que le paquebot Carapathia ne nous recueille avec les autres survivants (quelle ironie d'être secouru par la concurrence…)

Il m'est maintenant évident que le comportement que j'adoptais alors joua assurément contre moi.

J'aurai surement dû aider les passagers, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, une quelque action faisant preuve de repentance.  
Au lieu de ça, c'est un homme brisé qui choisit de s'isoler pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à New York.  
Je vivais dans un espace-temps parallèle où le navire n'aurait pas sombré, où nous serions passé du 13 avril au 15 sans jamais passer par le 14, une douce utopie causée par mon incapacité à appréhender la vérité.

Je ne crois d'ailleurs pas avoir réussi à prononcer autre chose que mon nom durant la traversée jusqu'aux Etats-Unis…

Je sais maintenant que les passagers ont pris mon isolement pour une preuve supplémentaire d'arrogance. Le bourgeois british avait survécu au naufrage pendant que le prolétariat de la troisième classe avait sombré avec le navire et les quelques héros chevaleresques de la première classe. L'équipage bénéficiait évidemment d'une aura de sauveurs.  
Moi, qu'étais-je sinon un symbole supplémentaire de cette tragédie ? Un rappel non désiré que leurs maris, leurs familles et leurs enfants étaient morts à bord alors que celui qui avait commandité leur tombeau vivait parmi eux ?

Je sortais seulement de ma torpeur pour transmettre un message à la White Star Line pour leur confirmer le naufrage, et nous étions bientôt en vue de New York.

J'avais créé une utopie, celle de palaces flottants que rien ni personne ne pourraient meurtrir, j'avais créé les plus grands paquebots à jamais avoir parcouru les flots, j'avais créé ce qui resterait comme la plus grande catastrophe maritime de tous les temps, j'avais créé le Titanic.

J'avais pêché par orgueil, et j'en paierai le prix jusqu'à ma mort…

Dernier clou à mon cercueil, j'avais survécu là où nombre de membres de l'élite américaine avait péri. Ce pays ne me le pardonnerait probablement jamais, et après tout, ainsi qu'un journaliste avait écrit le lendemain de notre arrivée : « Qui pourrait préférer vivre comme un lâche que de mourir comme un héros ? On aurait probablement pu y répondre que la grande majorité des hommes étaient lâches face à la mort et qu'il était simple de juger assis au chaud dans son fauteuil, au silence.  
Ce n'était pas ces vieux sénateurs ou ces scribouillards qui dont les moindres nuits étaient hantées par le souvenir de ces cris, ce n'était pas eux qui revivaient continuellement cette horreur et se réveillaient en hurlant, ce n'était pas non plus eux qui resteraient dans les annales de l'histoire comme la cause de 1 500 morts par négligence.

Quelle était ma faute si ce n'est avoir signé un contrat et n'avoir été qu'un faible homme ?

Ils exigeaient un bouc-émissaire ? Je ne pourrai rien dire pour les faire changer d'opinion sur moi.  
La fin de la commission ferait de moi un paria au sein de nos sociétés bien pensantes…

_« Les gens veulent toujours trouver un coupable… »_

Peut-être aurai-je du suivre Andrews et arpenter les couloirs du Titanic jusqu'à la fin, tel un fantôme cherchant une absolution qui jamais ne viendrai…

Peut-être aurai-je du…

_Joseph Bruce Ismay_  
_Directeur de la White Star Line_


End file.
